Spell Caster's Prophecy: Photon vs Darkness
by RikuTheBlind
Summary: Kuyo Hashimawa has been transferred from school to school multiple times but it ends when he encounters a mystery woman who tells him that he holds the most powerful kind of magic known to Spell Casters called Photon. Kuyo adventures the Spell Casters world with his new friends to find masters who will train him in the ways of magic to face the ruler of all evil Spell Casters.
1. Chapter 1

**Spell Caster's Prophecy**

**Photon vs. Darkness**

**Disclaimer:**** This story contains the Yu-Gi-Oh monsters and some attacks used in the show/manga but no Yu-Gi-Oh characters. The monsters and attacks belong to their rightful owner(s). Some of the Yu-Gi-Oh monsters used in this story might have had their names tampered with slightly. Although, some of the characters, monsters, and attacks used in this story are made up and belong to me.**

**It is to your best advantage to know which ones are which and I apologize for any confusion you may have.**

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Figure

"Hi my name is Kuyo Hashimawa."

Student: Kuyo Hashimawa

Grade: 11th

Age: 17

Blood: AB

Class: G

Grade Average: C+

Birth: 4/25/2022

"Hi Kuyo" the class said in gloomy voices.

"I know you can do better than that class, or has the school boredom already overtaken you" said Ms. Hiza.

The class remained in silence.

Ms. Hiza sighed with disappointment.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I never thought school would affect students so quickly in just one month" said .

"No, no it's okay. This happens a lot when I get transferred to different schools. I'm used to it" replied Kuyo.

"Well then I pray you don't get transferred out of here then" said Ms. Hiza with a smile.

"Take a seat wherever you want…or wherever is empty" said Ms. Hiza uncertainly.

Kuyo walked to the empty seat right next to the window between two pretty girls.

"_Well here I am again in Kozama High the fifth school I transferred to for some reason."_ thought Kuyo. _"I still don't understand why I have to keep changing schools, if my mom keeps changing school for me I'll never get a decent grade…or a girlfriend."_

Kuyo looked outside at the view from his seat. "Least the view is great" Kuyo mumbled.

"What was that?" asked the girl behind him.

"Oh nothing" Kuyo quickly replied.

"Hmmm…whatever" the girl replied.

Kuyo sighed.

Kuyo made it through all of his classes and is now heading toward Mishian, a new fast food restaurant that opened in the city a few weeks ago all over the world.

"Hmm…they have some weird food here…well, whatever" mumbled Kuyo.

After ordering and eating, Kuyo headed home.

"I wonder if Mom's home yet. It's 6:50 in the afternoon, so she should be." Kuyo asked himself.

Kuyo walk a few blocks and then felt a shiver through his spine because he felt he was being watched. Kuyo looked around to see if anyone was watching him. No one was even looking his way. In confusion he started walking again. After another block he felt he was being watched again and this time it was his entire body that shook. With an angry grunt he turned around again and was shocked to find everyone had disappeared into thin air.

"Wha-What happened? Where is everyone!?" questioned Kuyo, trembling.

Kuyo looked around over and over hoping something or someone would pop up but nothing happened. The sidewalks were empty and so was the street. In complete confusion and fear, Kuyo backed up to the wall and looked at his watch. It was paused at 6:55 P.M. Not only has everyone disappeared but time stopped.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" yelled Kuyo.

With a tug Kuyo's head was forced to look up into the sky. With a shock there was a black figure with what seemed to be long flowing hair on top of a building staring at him.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kuyo yelled at the black figure.

The figure continued to stare at him for a brief moment and then jumped off the building and floated down to the middle of the street. Kuyo hesitated with his back still against the wall staring in amazement. With the figure now a few feet away, Kuyo was now able to identify that the black figure was a woman. The figure lifted her hand up and suddenly the sun grew brighter. Kuyo was blinded by the light and was unable to see the strange woman.

"Wha-What's happening?" Kuyo yelled at the woman.

The woman walked slowly to Kuyo and put her chest to his and her hands on his shoulders. Kuyo blushed by her very close presence. Blinded by the sun's light Kuyo was unable to see the woman's face. Kuyo felt the woman moving her head to his ear.

"You are the one who will save your world and mine; you hold the great Photon blood in your veins. Protect it no matter what." She whispered in a sweet and serious voice.

Kuyo remained silent.

"I will be back to collect you. Be on your guard for they are searching for you too" the woman whispered.

The woman stepped back and put her hand to Kuyo's chest.

"But I'm glad I found you first" she said.

Kuyo felt a weird feeling and fainted.

After what felt to be a few hours Kuyo woke up and found himself in his room. In complete confusion Kuyo looked at the time it was 7:00 P.M.

"What happened?" Kuyo asked himself.

*BANG*

Kuyo jump out of his bed in shock. Kuyo ran to the kitchen and saw that his mom was picking up a pot off the floor.

"Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry dear" she said.

"Uh… No. It's okay" Kuyo said in relief.

"I saw that you were sleeping so I decided to let you rest" she replied.

Kuyo remained in silence thinking if he should tell his mom about the black figured woman.

"Well I guess I'll get ready for bed" Kuyo said.

"You're not going to eat?" Kuyo's mom replied.

"No, I'm not hungry" Kuyo said.

"Okay then. Oh, and while you're getting ready straighten up those anime books of yours and for heaven's sakes dear, put away those dirty magazines where I can't see them." She ordered.

"MOM!" Kuyo replied in embarrassment while running to his room.

"I swear he's just like his father" Kuyo's mom murmured.

After getting ready for bed and cleaning his room, Kuyo laid in his bed and thought about what the black figured woman said to him.

"Heh, I guess it was some sort of weird dream I guess" Kuyo said to himself.

Kuyo shakes his head feeling stupid, gets under the blankets and lay's his head on his pillow. He rolls over and hears a paper crumble, he rolls over again and notices the noise is coming from under his pillow. He looks under his pillow to find a piece of paper with a pink kiss mark on it. Kuyo opens the paper in fear and finds that it reads "I'll be watching".


	2. Chapter 2

**Spell Caster's Prophecy**

**Photon vs. Darkness**

Chapter 2

The Spell Caster's World

With a sleepless night of fear and mixed emotions Kuyo had good reason not to leave for school but he wondered if he will get another chance to see the black figured woman from yesterday to confront her. Without hesitation Kuyo jumped out of bed, ate his breakfast and started running towards the front door.

"Umm…Kuyo honey" said Kuyo's mom.

"Yes?" Kuyo replied.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kuyo's mom.

"I'm going to school." Kuyo answered.

"Like that?" said Kuyo's mom pointing at Kuyo's clothes.

Kuyo looked down realizing he never changed from his pajamas to his school uniform.

"Crap…" said Kuyo feeling idiotic.

"What are you so worked up about anyway." asked Kuyo's mom.

"Nothing…at all." replied Kuyo.

"…ok." Kuyo's mom remarked.

….

While walking through the city streets to school, Kuyo could not stop moving his head constantly searching for the black figured woman. Finally making it to school Kuyo noticed white buses in front of the school, but lost interest to them quickly. After finally making it to his classroom Kuyo cleared his head from everything.

"Ok class before we start I'd like to notify you that the school will be doing a blood drive today." Announced Ms. Hiza.

"_WHAT!" yelled Kuyo in his head._

"So I'd like all of you to be selfless and donate blood." Yelled Ms. Hiza.

"_This can't possibly be a cawinsadense." thought Kuyo._

"_You are the one who will save your world and mine; you hold the great Photon blood in your veins. Protect it no matter what."_ _She whispered in a sweet and serious voice._

"_She told me to protect my blood and then this happens. Am I in trouble?" Kuyo questions himself in his mind._

….

Half of the school day is done and now its lunch.

"The day is almost done and a lot of other students gave blood to the drive, I have to hide just in case." said Kuyo to himself.

Kuyo quickly turns around to start looking for a place to hide when he bumps to a man.

"Oh…sorry, sir." said Kuyo.

Kuyo looks at the big muscular man and finds that his name tag says Blood Drive Supervisor: Hetamo Lee.

"No it's my fault I have to watch out for people who seem to be in a hurry to leave somewhere." said Hetamo.

Kuyo gulps in fear.

"Wont you donate to the drive before you leave, we could really use it" said Hetamo.

"Uh sorry I don't like needles." replied Kuyo.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing, we could really use blood from a special guy like you." Said Hetamo with a big smile.

"What do you think is so special about an average guy like Me." replied Kuyo.

"You're the average guy with the exact blood we need." said Hetamo.

"And what blood would that be. A? B? AB?" asked Kuyo.

Hetamo cracked his knuckles and answered Kuyo with one word.

"Photon." said Hetamo with an evil smile.

Without a second thought Kuyo ran past Hemato to the hallway. Kuyo running as fast as he could to the stairs with Hemato catching up quickly.

"Damn. He's fast." said Kuyo.

"Got that right you little brat." said Hemato.

Kuyo ran up the stairs and went into the first classroom he saw. Kuyo closed the door and kept silent. Kuyo heard Hemato's footsteps close to the door and stop.

"YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER KID." yelled Hemato.

Kuyo heard Hemato walk away. Kuyo let out a deep sigh in relief.

"Sooooo…it seems you're the one we have been searching for Kuyo Hashimawa." said a familiar voice.

Kuyo looked up at the dark side of the classroom and saw a woman step out of the darkness.

"I can't believe the Photon blood was so close." said the woman.

"MS. HIZA!" said Kuyo.

"Correct you fool." Said Ms. Hiza.

"But for now till we kill you for your blood call me by my true name Herai." Said Herai.

At that moment Hemato burst through the wall.

"Haha. Told you you can't hide. said Hemato.

"_Damn I'm trapped." Thought Kuyo._

"Give up now and your death will be quick, but don't worry your photon blood will be put to good use." said Herai.

"_Where is that black figured woman she said she would be watching me and she said to protect my blood no matter what. There's nothing I can do." Thought Kuyo._

"Well what your choice, we'll get your blood ether way." said Herai impatiently.

"Not this time Herai. BLACK BURNING! yelled a female voice.

Out of nowhere a ball of black fire flew through the air heading towards Herai. Herai blocks the blast with a magic wall.

"_RUN" yelled a voice in Kuyo's Head._

Kuyo ran out of the classroom and then ran outside.

"Grrrrrrr…It's that magician bitch again. She knew we were here." Said Hemato angrily.

"Not only that the kid got away." Said Herai angrily.

"That's right, now it's time we lose you two. EARTHQUAKE! yelled the female voice.

The classroom floor broke apart and Herai and Hemato fell from the 3rd floor to the 1st and were buried in the rubble.

"That should keep them from following us for now" said the female voice.

….

Kuyo ran across the city and made it home.

"It's a good thing mom's not home cause if she was she'd question me nonstop" said Kuyo panting.

"Man I need to take a nap this is crazy." said Kuyo.

Kuyo slowly walks to his room and falls on his bed and falls asleep.

….

A few hours have past and Kuyo wakes up to the noise in the kitchen.

"Mom is that you?" says Kuyo in a drowsy voice.

Kuyo rubs his eye's to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, shining green eyes, and wearing strange clothes and holding a wand.

"No, but I am the one who stalked you and saved your life." said the woman.

"WHO ARE YOU, I DEMAND ANSWERS." yelled Kuyo.

The woman walked towards Kuyo and tined him to the wall. The woman put her chest to his and her hands on his shoulders. The woman moved her head to Kuyo's ear.

"Do you remember this special little moment." The woman whispered in Kuyo's ear.

Kuyo's memory sparked.

"You're that woman from yesterday." said Kuyo in full shock.

"And the one who saved you from those people at your school." The woman added happily.

Kuyo turned red realizing the woman still has him pinned to the wall.

"Uh you still have me pinned to the wall." said Kuyo.

"Oh sorry. I thought this would make you feel better after everything that's happened, well according to your booked marked magazines that is." said the woman with a sweet smile.

The woman steps down and continues cooking. Kuyo full of embarrassment clears his throat.

"Well to be honest it did make me feel better, thank you for your concern about Me." said Kuyo.

"You're welcome…Honey." The woman said giggling.

Kuyo now knowing full well that the woman likes to toy with him he gets ready to ask her another question.

"So what's your name?" asked Kuyo.

"Asami, Spell Caster Title: Dark Magician Girl." said Asami.


End file.
